


Poison

by wolfy_writing



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Dennis Reynolds Has an Eating Disorder, Eating Disorders, M/M, No one in this is a healthy role model, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing
Summary: After "The Gang Chokes", Mac has a confession.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Poison

"There's something I wanted to tell you," said Mac, when they got home.

"What is it?" Dennis asked."Something Charlie suggested?One of Frank's ideas?An idea that Dee came up with? Or wait, something your priest told you?"

Mac drew a breath. "Poisoning you was my idea."

"Please."Dennis rolled his eyes."You already said that you didn't think of the smoothie."

“Okay, poisoning that _specific_ smoothie wasn’t my idea.But you know how you've been sick lately?"

Dennis froze.

Mac rubbed the back of his head."You said all that stuff about gluten and cheese and sugar being bad for you, so I've been mixing them into your smoothies."

Dennis's expression was unreadable."The pizza-flavored fitness smoothies."

'Yeah, they don't actually come in pizza.Just like chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.All pretty gross flavors, too.Anyway, I blended up some pizza and soda, so I could make you sick.Like not too sick, I wasn’t trying to kill you or anything, but a little sick.And then you'd need me, and you'd depend on me, and I could take care of you and hold you in my arms, and it's be...good."

Dennis wrinkled his nose in horror."You've been poisoning me with pizza and soda?"

"Yeah."Mac looked down."Like said, I wasn't trying to kill you or anything.I just didn't want you to leave again."Doll Dennis hadn't been as good, even if he _was_ easier to seduce.

"Why did you have to use something so _fattening_?"

"What?"

"I mean Jesus, Mac, didn't you think?I'm over forty!My metabolism is slowing down!The battle against middle-age spread must be fought relentlessly!I mean poisoning me until I get sick is one thing, but did you have to add in all those _carbs_?"

"Wait, you're okay with me poisoning you as long as i don't make you _fat_?"Mac looked at Dennis.

Then he noticed.Dennis had an erection.

Dennis only got an erection when he _decided_ to have one.

"I'm saying if you're going to do it, do something that won't pack on the pounds!There are plenty of ways to make someone sick without making them fat! I can _get_ you poisonings that aren't fattening!"

"Like what?" Mac asked, automatically.

"Ugh, do your own research!I'm not going to tell you how to do this!If you're going to poison me so you can take advantage of my weakened state, you have to figure out how!"

"Take advantage?" Mac asked."I wasn't going to...I mean unless you wanted to..."

"You mean you didn't even have an _endgame_?" Dennis asked.He stepped closer to Mac."Your whole thing was to poison me to make me vulnerable and dependent, so you could claim physical and emotional intimacy, and you weren't planning to fuck me?"

Mac swallowed.Dennis was so close his breath was hot on Mac's face.

"I mean," Dennis continued, his voice softer, "I assumed you'd want that.Get me sick and shaky, pick me up in your big, strong arms, and lay me on the bed, maybe undress me, and then, when I'm weak and wrung out and completely dependent on you, and you have the power of life and death over me, you'd seduce me.Knowing you, you'd do it sweetly, lovingly, making me want it, making me love every second of it."He leaned his head in, until his mouth was almost touching Mac's ear."You're a top, right?You'd want to get the lube in my bedside table, top drawer, right-hand side, and drizzle some onto your fingers?Slide a slick finger in me, and then another, gently stretching me out?Then you'd push my legs back until my knees were on your shoulders?And you'd look me in the eyes, seeing that I wanted it, seeing that I craved your touch, seeing that I loved knowing how you controlled me, loving that you had all the power over me, wanted you to take my body and use it in every possible way. And then, staring into my eyes, you'd slowly slide your cock in me and fuck my vulnerable, poisoned body until we both came."He pulled his head back."I mean I assumed that was what you were going for.But I guess I was wrong."

Mac realized he'd stopped breathing.He took a deep, shuddering breath."Dennis, are you saying you want..."

"I'm saying," said Dennis, now several steps back and pacing irritably, "If you're going to come up with a plan like that, do it right.And don't make it fattening.Being helpless and vulnerable beneath the man who just poisoned me may be hot, but worrying about getting love handles _definitely_ isn't."

"You mean if I poisoned you again, you'd let me...make love to you?"

"Only one way to find out," said Dennis."Anyway, I'm going to bed."He turned and walked into his room, closing the door.

Mac stared at the door.He couldn't tell if Dennis was flirting with him, insane, or both.

...probably both. 

Mac grabbed his cell phone."Frank, what do you know about poison?No, I didn't hear about any accusations.Oh, you know a guy?Great, hook me up!Like is he smart?I want to only poison someone a little.Yeah, I want to keep them alive for a long time."He looked at the door of Dennis's bedroom door and smiled."A very long time."


End file.
